


Cavaliere

by Q_dracul



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Virgil, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_dracul/pseuds/Q_dracul
Summary: Cavaliere. A knight. While morality and chivalry are not universal, and there is no set standard, a knight must still present himself in an honorable way. Even more so when by day he is the son of one of the biggest mob bosses in the city.Not wanting to follow in his father's footsteps, Roman P. Regale ventures out at night to fight crime in his city. Thwarting many of his father's criminal endeavors. Things change though, when a new gang sets up shop on the fringes of Regale territory.Virgil Sombrio is the leader of a biker gang and owner of the new bar in town, Existencial Dread. He expects his members to follow a strict set of rules so they stay low on the radar. But when a vigilante calling himself Cavaliere starts causing trouble for his gang, the bartender fears he may have to make an example of him.I don't own the Sanders Sides characters. They belong to Thomas Sanders.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Roman

“For the last time, Roman, you need to start paying attention and acting like an adult. How can you expect me to put you in charge of the family if you can’t act your age?”

Roman gasped, offendedly at his father’s words and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Golden brown eyes glared at the man on the other side of the desk.

Romero Regale was always putting the older of his twin sons down for his supposed “childish” behavior. He had plans for both of his sons, as well as for his daughter. And when he set his mind to a plan there was no changing it.

In his eyes his eldest son, his prince, would take over the family that Romero had worked so hard to build from the ground up. Roman was talented. He was business minded. Had a great poker face. And, never let anyone get too close to him. Only downside was he kept disappearing at all hours of the night and insisted on auditioning for roles at the community theater.

His second son, Remus, would be an enforcer and Roman’s right hand man. The kid had had a taste for blood from a young age. Showing to be a skilled fighter and quite adept with firearms and knives. Though, he’d taken a liking to using bats as implements of torture and punishment. This was made very evident when he was kicked off his little league baseball team for beating the umpire with his bat for making a bad call.

Then there was his daughter. His sweet Regina. The apple of his eye. His princess. She would be marrying the son of a business partner of his. This solidifying a union between their two families. That was, of course, if she would stop wandering off every damn day.

While none of his children were perfect, Romero loved them all unconditionally. He just had to remind himself of that on a damn near daily basis. At the moment he was sipping a coffee and reminding himself that if he killed Roman for galavanting around town all night he’d have to put Remus in charge of the family. He honestly didn’t want that sociopath running the family.

He got that craziness from his mother. God rest her soul. The man thought to himself, taking another sip of his coffee and ignoring the death stare his eldest child was currently giving him.

“I never wanted to run this family anyway, dad. I told you when I was seven. And when I was ten. And when I was thirteen. And when I was sixteen. And when I was nineteen. I’m going to be an actor. A thespian. I belong in the stage. In front of the spotlight,” Roman shifted his weight as he spoke, jutting his hip out a bit and putting his weight on his right leg. The annoyance with his father’s blatant disregard for his dreams was evident in his face, voice, and posture.

“I know. We have this discussion almost every three years. But I’m looking out for your future, Roman. Acting isn’t steady. You’re a smart kid.”

“I’m twenty-two.”

“You’re still a kid. You’ve got a mind for business.”

“You just want me to run the family because Remus is bat shit crazy. You’re over protective of Reggie because of mom.”

“We almost lost her along with your mother. Show some respect.”

“I have respect. I know. I was eight. Old enough to know what was going on. But, you have to stop being so over protective of her. She’s lashing out because you aren’t strict enough and you coddle her way too much. She needs structure.”

“We’re discussing you. Not Regina.”

Roman sighed and plopped down in the chair in front of his father’s desk. “Can’t all of this talk of me taking over the family wait until I’m out of university?”

“No. You need to take this seriously, Roman.”

“For the love of...” Roman ran a hand through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t want the life you want for me. I want to pick my own life. Like a normal person.”

“You think I’m not treating you like a normal person?”

“No. You aren’t. Normal father’s teach their sons how to play sports, ride a bike, work on cars, shave...”

“I taught you boys how to shave,” Romero interrupted.

“You also taught us how to remove fingerprints from a crime scene, dispose of a body, lie on a polygraph, beat someone senseless without leaving a bruise, and how to tell a dirty cop from a clean one so as to successfully pay them off.”

“Those are basic skills.”

Roman stood up from his seat and began ranting at his father in Italian, slamming his hands in the older Regale’s desk. When he’d finished he stood up straight, fixed his t-shirt, and stormed out of the older man’s office, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Romano! What’s the noise for?” A slim teen with short chocolate brown hair, and wearing a plaid school uniform with combat boots skipped over to the angry man.

“For the last time, Reggie, stop calling me Romano. I hated when Remus called me that. You don’t get a pass.”

“Fine. Whatever. What’s with the racket though?”

“Got in an argument with dad. Nothing for you to worry about,” he shoved his hands in his pockets and gave his sister a weak smile before heading down the hall.

The teen followed him silently. She was used to the arguments between her brothers their father. Roman’s arguments were always about his future. Remus’ were usually about how beating someone’s head in with a bat was not the way to handle every single problem. The only ones able to keep the bat wielding psycho in-line, it seemed, we’re his siblings.

“Did you get your homework done?”

Regina blinked and stared up at her brother with big golden eyes. “Huh? Oh yeah. I just have to finish up my essay. But that’s not due until next week.”

“Okay. Just don’t wait until the last minute to do it. I’m not taking time out of my schedule to edit and type up your paper for you again,” he chuckled softly as his spoke to the young girl.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You are such a knight in shining armor. If anyone is in need you would drop everything just to help them.”

“What do expect? Princes are just as noble and protective as knights.”

“Knights aren’t that noble, Ro.”

“You’ve been talking to Remus again. Haven’t you?” Roman crosses his arms and leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom. He let out a sigh when his little sister nodded her head. “I know you aren’t too young to know the truth about a lot of things. But, I am not old enough to know the truth about a lot of things.” After successfully getting a laugh out of the girl in front of him he pushed off of the doorframe. “I’m going out tonight. If you need to use my computer you’re free to do so. Just don’t meddle in my stuff. Got it?”

“Cool beans. I’m gonna go play some Tekken with Re for a bit then I’ll get to work.” Regina gave her brother a quick hug before heading for the living room.

“Okay. Don’t stay up too late,” Roman called after her before heading into his room.


	2. Virgil

Virgil hissed at the man standing in front of him, a common reaction when given less than pleasing news. And at the moment the news from his bartender was less than pleasing. There had been a delay in an a order that had been placed the week before due to the less than friendly weather conditions along the north eastern coast. He wasn’t in the habit of shooting the messenger. But, he wasn’t above showing his displeasure in one way or another.

“I’m sorry. Did you just hiss at me?” The slightly taller man adjusted his glances and gave his employer and childhood friend a confused look.

“No. Yes. I’m not pleased, Logan,” Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his dyed purple hair.

“I figured you wouldn’t be. Which is why I insisted on presenting the news to you myself rather than sending someone else in. There is no need to worry though. We still have enough supply to get us through to next week.”

“We do?”

“Yes. As long as De doesn’t go on another binge.”

Both men groaned at the mention of their friend and colleague. Neither was pleased with the fact that De had taken up drinking after a rather nasty breakup. They had tried consoling him. Distracting him. Setting him up with a new partner. They had both, at separate occasions, offered to sleep with him if it would get his mind off of his ex and keep him away from the alcohol. In the end De had decided to go on a bit of a road trip. He kept in touch with both of his friends and kept himself out of trouble. He was due back in a day or two and they hoped he wouldn’t begin drinking again when he came back.

“Well, last time I spoke to him he sounded sober and he didn’t mention Patton. So I’m gonna hope he’s okay. Last thing I need is a drunk on a motorcycle.” Virgil walked over to his desk and wrote down the information Logan had given him about the order.

“Oh. Remind Orion when he comes in that he agreed to teach that self defense class this weekend. Don’t want him forgetting.”

“You do realize that it makes almost no sense for us to be doing community service work. Right, Virge?”

Virgil turned to face Logan and crossed his arms as he sat in the edge of his desk. “Just because we aren’t exactly on the up and up doesn’t mean we can’t still give back to the community every once in awhile, Logan. Besides, this is a new town and a new bar. No, we aren’t going 100% legit, but I figure the good deeds will help balance things out.”

“That’s not how that works.”

“I didn’t ask you. Did I?”

Logan huffed and shook his head. “Anything else I should know or do?”

“Smile at the customers.”

“I don’t smile,” Logan turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him before heading to the bar to get ready for opening.

Virgil chuckled and walked behind his desk, taking his seat and turning on his computer. He replied to a few emails before reading through the news. He wanted to make sure his gang wasn’t causing too much of a disturbance in the city. While he didn’t care about stopping all illegal activity he still held his gang to a strict set of rules and morals. And if he ever caught wind of someone breaking his rules he was quick to strip them of their colors and send them packing. Unless the transgression warranted more severe punishment.

There was another reason he read the news everyday. A reason beyond making sure his guys didn’t make headlines. When they set up shop in this city they had no idea there was a whack job running around in spandex and a mask trying to fight crime. Though the busts the guy, who called himself Cavaliere, had made thus far were mostly on the side of town that was Regale territory Virgil believed you could never be to careful. While a drunk biker was bad. A vigilante running around and trying to stop them was worse.


	3. Cavaliere

Roman closed his bedroom door and made his way to his closet. Pushing aside the clothes at the very back of the walk-in closet he revealed a door built into the wall. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, walking in and closing and locking the door behind him.

He made his way up the narrow staircase hidden by the door, and up to the attic. His father had given him this room when he started getting more into theater. The door hid the stairs that led up to the attic. The young thespian had brought numerous props and costumes from various performances and had run out of space in his room. The one supportive thing Romero had done was giving Roman this room so he could store all of his things in the attic.

These days his costumes and props resides in a temperature controlled storage unit downtown. Aside from a couple of boxes of Disney movies on VHS that Roman had watched until they no longer played, but couldn’t bring himself to get rid of, the room was void of anything that did not pertain to Cavaliere.

Two years ago Roman overheard one of his father’s business meetings and realized exactly how illegal and devious the things the Regale family did really were. He knew he was the son of a mob boss. He knew his father’s business dealings were not on the up and up. What he did not know was that his father targeted those who couldn’t stand up for themselves. People who society already shitted on.

Knowing this. Knowing that his father was a man with no morals and ran his family the same way awoke something inside Roman. He snuck out the following weekend and moved his things to a storage unit. Everything except the movies and one of the prince costumes he had worn in a school play.

Purchasing a sewing machine and a few other items he modified the costume and made a mask for himself. He bought another computer, a police scanner, and a few other items he knew he would need for helping the people his father had wronged.

A year ago he redesigned this costume.

His top was made of white Kevlar to protect him from being cut or burnt. He had liked the red sash that been on the original top and added it to the new one, also made of Kevlar. On the back was a red and gold coat of arms. Beneath it he wore a bulletproof vest. His pants he remade, using black Kevlar. He’d learned his lesson his first night out and always wore a cup. He wore a pair of tactical boots that he’d gotten from an army surplus store. The only item he didn’t need to remake was his mask. A red domino mask with gold trim. On his belt he carried a set of knives, and on his side he carried a katana. He knew it didn’t fit with his outfit well, but it had been a gift from cast member. She had picked it up when in Japan specifically for him.

Roman stood before his full length mirror and looked over his reflection. He hated the way the vest made him look so much bigger than he was. But he had to admit safety took precedence over his own vanity.

“I need to make things safer in the world for people. Every life is valid and important. I cannot continue to sit idly by while innocent people are exploited, abused, and harmed. I cannot let that be the kind of world Regi becomes an adult in. I promise I will be safe and I will come home in one piece, mom.” He kisses his finger tips and lightly pressed them to a picture of his mother that he kept taped to the corner of his mirror.

Taking a deep breath Roman walked over to the large round window and opened it before stepping out onto the roof like he’d done almost every night for the past two years.


End file.
